Demon World
by DarkStranger428
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha possesses the most rarest blood in the Demon world, The blood of an Anges. These species are destined with mates. However Sasuke has difficulty finding his destined mate as he longs for his mate. At the verge of insanity Sasuke finally feels his mate. And his mate doesnt turn out to be just any mate, He's the most rarest of them all. SasuNaru, Other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

Okay this Idea just popped in my head and I cant get over it. ._. What if the Magical creatures in Harry potter were mixed with Naruto? Ein ein? ;D This isn't exactly a crossover. Just mixing up ideas :3 This story's main species to Harry potter's Veelas :3 You know their possessiveness and stuff. And also I added one last thing to make them pretty ;D I just couldn't resist K Gommennasaaai! D:

Okaay! Lets begin!

Disclaimer: Sadly never will be mine. Characters belong of Kishimoto.

Warning: magical creatures. Boy x boy love. Future Mpreg. Un beta'd

Inheritance.

_"Anges or more commonly known as Angels are a pureblooded species that have features of a mere human, however they have inhuman speed and strength when come into their inheritance. Some antient families has unique abilities in their eyes which is awakened along with the inheritance. Their inheritance in usually on their 17__th__ or 18__th __birthday. Most common pure blooded Anges come into their inheritance on 17__th__ which shows they are healthy.  
_

_When they come into their inheritance, they go through agonizing pain as their wings sprout out of their shoulder blades. The pain is due to the body adjusting its bones for the wings to come out and the wing bone to attach itself permanently on the body. Some cases cause show that sometimes this case involves bleeding in the wing attached area; however the bleeding is stopped after a few hours. The original color of the wings varies from midnight black to white. White is extremely rare in Anges as they are the most purest of them all, followed by the color black. However, Different colors can be present in the wings due to mating with other species. _

_They choose their mate by sniffing the scent released by the mate. When the mate comes into inheritance it will release a strong scent enough to be picked up by many dominant Anges. When the submissive Anges comes to inheritance he will give a loud cry for the dominant mate. If the true mate is searching for the submissive it is said that his wings will sprout out immediately regardless wherever he is. According to an interview with a dominant Anges, along with the scent a shining light is emitted from the mate which only seen by the real dominant Anges meant to be with him or her. This is why these species are called Angels or Anges. The scent is picked up by other Dominant Anges and might cause sexual intimidations to the mate as per history. In other words due to the scent many dominant; pureblooded or impure blooded; will drive them to lust. This is why the Dominant Anges had to find the mate before any harm in done. _

_Speaking of which, There are Dominant and Submissive Anges in the species of Anges. It is extremely common with a female Submissive and a Dominant male. However there are cases where Dominant and Submissive both are the same sex. _

* * *

Midnight moonlight peeked through the curtains onto a certain blond boy's small frame. The said Blond was tossing back and forth as sweat trickled down his face onto the pillow already damp with sweat. With the squirming and tossing, the blond tossed the sheets to reveal his sweaty torso. His eyes seemed to be searching for something under the lids with his mouth slightly open in a silent scream.

Suddenly the eyes opened to reveal a pair of dilated pupils and a single tear ran down the side of his face and into his damp hair. His back arched as he held onto the pillows for comfort of the pain searing through his body like ripping flesh. He let out a strangled scream of pain and he arched his body so much his body couldn't arch anymore. He stopped his screams for a split second before he sharply inhaled and screamed again in agony. This time the scream was mixed with sobs and cries for the pain to stop.

When he couldn't take the pain he sat up trying desperately to get rid of the pain on his shoulders. He tried to scrap the shoulder with both his hands to tear away the pain, however it didn't help. He lightly heard cracks on his shoulder but he was in much pain to notice anything.

The pain getting worse and worse as the blond boy screamed out as loudly as he could. A loud animalistic cry from a raw throat exploded from the blond as blackness crawled through his vision and he collapsed on the bed with a light poof. Little did he know there was a pair of white feathery wings sprouting from just below his shoulders.

* * *

Prince of the Demon world Uchiha Sasuke sat on his leather armchair by the fireplace. He had his body slightly crouched as his head rested in his palms. Sasuke had never had such an agonizing two weeks in his entire life. Mostly because he couldn't find his mate after coming to his inheritance. He couldn't feel him anywhere. This frustrated him to depths. He had remembered a book which clearly said what would happen if his species didn't find their mate.

_"There are also cases where the Anges does not find their mate, either due to their mate dying in or simply cannot find them in the demon world. In these cases the Anges will somewhat unwillingly mate with other species which results an impure blooded Anges as no choice is left. If they do sense their mate but couldn't find them they will not be able to mate another person and will die of desire and need for his or her mate if not gotten enough contact with the Anges within two weeks."_

Sasuke groaned heavily as turned his face towards the door as he felt somebody's presence at the door. After two very firm knocks on the door, the door was opened just enough for Sasuke to hear the maids voice.

"Master Sasuke, Kakashi-sama just arrived. He wishes to have a talk with you. Should I escort him to this room?"

"Hn."

The maid soon disappeared leaving Sasuke to drown in thoughts again. A few knocks later Kakashi entered the room with a serious expression.

"Have you sensed your mate anywhere?" Kakashi asked with concern.

"No. I haven't been able to sense my mate even a bit. Maybe he doesn't even exist." With this Sasuke buried his head in his hands again and a light growl left his mouth.

"Sasuke, don't give up hope so easily. Your mate must be …" Kakashi was cut off by Sasuke's sharp reply.

"I can't even feel my mate Kakashi! And you expect me not to give up hope? I don't even have hope!" Sasuke quickly got up and paced back and forth.

Kakashi looked at him sympathetically. This is the most stressed Kakashi had seen him ever since his brother had left to the human world. Ever since then Kakashi is Sasuke's personal caretaker when Sasuke's parents leave the country for business. So Kakashi knew a lot about Sasuke's little twitches or smirks or just simply his "Hn"s. And now he could evidently see that the raven had a mixture of worry and frustration mixed in his eyes.

When Sasuke first came into inheritance, he had screamed and almost destroyed every furniture in his room. His mother, Mikoto had held onto the hands of Fugaku, Father and the King of the Demon world, helplessly. Mikoto had wanted to caress his son and calm him down but she knew if she came in between his inheritance his feathers wouldn't come out the natural way causing him to die. Infact she had gone through the transformation herself. Both her's and Fugaku's wings were black so their sons wings were the blackest of them all.

As soon as Mikoto had entered into the room he noticed Sasuke passed out on the floor. She had rushed to his side and caressed in any way she could. He was passed out for a few hours when he finally woke up with his mother and father both at his side. Fugaku gave a proud smile to his son as he announced he was also a dominant Anges just like his brother. His wings were just a few centimeters smaller than his brothers. However his wings were extremely large, His was much larger than the size which is considered normal. All the while Kakashi had stayed absorbing the fondness of his parents towards Sasuke. These were the rare times when Sasuke allowed a smile on his handsome face.

Mikoto and Fugaku had provided Sasuke support and any information available on Anges from

The Uchiha library. The Anges blood has passed through the Uchiha family for over centuries so they had a lot of information about the topic. After a lot of reading Sasuke had finally decided to search for his mate. Unfortunately even at the end of the week he hadn't found his real mate. He hadn't felt him at all! He tried everything. His parents stayed out of country because they knew that Sasuke's and the Anges's ego would greatly be hurt if an Uchiha didn't find their real mate. Hence his parents stayed busy to reduce Sasuke's stress level.

Kakashi was brought back deep from thought when Sasuke let another growl of frustration. He knew that he was unconsciously sending out searching calls to him mate.

Kakashi was about to leave soundlessly when Sasuke gave a rather loud grunt.

Rip Rip. Poof!

Kakashi's head immediately snapped to Sasuke's side to see a very surprised Sasuke. He was just standing there with his large black wings spouting through his ripped shirt wide eyed. His hands were in midair unable to do anything, his mouth slightly open.

If the realization hadn't hit Kakashi he would have laughed at the priceless face Sasuke gave.

"My..my mate…I can..i can feel my mate. My mate's searching for me."

* * *

Soooo? This idea just wouldn't go away T_T please be gentle with me D: I like the whole bonding and mate thingy :3 meant to be with each other, Sasuke and Naruto. Haaah *goes into dream world*

If people doesn't like this idea i shall discontinue this fic. So please tell me if i should continue or not. :3

Pleeeeease review.


	2. Where are you?

Gomenassaai -_- guess what happened? It took me a long time to finish the chapter since it's long and stuff. AND THEN, I accidentally deleted it ! D: UWAAH! I was so irritated T_T I had to write this chapter again :| So here it is!

Thank you all for such lovely reviews! I heart you guys! :| 3

And about the name of Anges, these characters represent the angel substitute in the demon world, hence why they are called Anges. So to clear the confusion, they aren't exactly angels! However if you guys want to change the name do send me a PM :3

Here goes!

Disclaimer: Kishimoto-sama owns the characters.

Warning: Boy x boy love.

* * *

Where are you?

* * *

"_Anges are extremely protective and possessive creatures. If their mate or their offspring is threatened the Dominant Anges protects the Submissive or the younglings, even with his/her life. Their defenses are usually their wings. They attack with their large canines and sharp claws, which grows when they are angry or threatened. If their wings or any part of the body is damaged due to any reason, it can be recovered with the help of the Submissive Anges's blood. The submissive Anges blood has healing abilities. Again, the power of the healing ability depends on how much the Anges contains Pure Anges blood. _

_There are the three phases of a Anges relationship. First one is the unconscious acceptance. Dominant calls out for his/her mate and when the submissive gives out a cry in reply or vise versa, this is unconscious acceptance. This type of behavior is triggered by the Anges. Second is the conscious acceptance. This is when both the Anges are aware that they are destined and the submissive accepts that the dominant is his/her mate. Third is the intimate acceptance. In this phase the submissive completely accepts the dominant and allows intercourse. This is when the submissive is completely bonded to the dominant. _

_The dominant Anges releases an attraction pheromones which helps in attracting his mate. However, depite his/ her attracting pheromones, in some cases the dominant Anges are refused. In these cases the Anges are likely to suicide. _

_Anges are extremely protective and loving with their mates. They are considered as the most intimate creatures in the demon world. They like wooing their mate with romance and intimacy."_

* * *

Silence stretched through the room to an uncomfortable level. Kakashi stared into Sasuke's eyes. Unable to move with shock. When Sasuke closed his eyes was when Kakashi snapped back into reality and he hesitantly made his way towards the door. He had to find Sasuke's parents. He hurried his steps as he neared his destination; The Uchiha study. He knew they'd be up all night in case Sasuke needed them.

Sasuke was in pure bliss. He could feel his mate. He can hear the call from his mate. His mate's call for him. He could also feel that his mate was in great pain. All he wanted to do was hold his mate in his arms. Whisper soothing words in his ear. Stop the pain his mate was going through. Sasuke was really close to doing so when he felt a strong grip on his body by another person. The said person applied enough force to make Sasuke sit on the leather chair.

"Sasuke, my Love, You cannot go to your mate at this hour. You have to wait till sunrise." Uchiha Mikoto whispered into Sasuke's ear.

Sasuke growled deeply and turned his head to glare at his mother. How dare she come between him and his mate. He was furious! More than furious! He just felt his mate after torturous weeks and his mother tries to stop him from going to see his destined mate? No!

As anger grew inside of Sasuke his eyes ever so slowly turned into blood red. Sasuke shook with anger as slowly three commas appeared around his pupil. Mikoto unconsciously loosened her grip on Sasuke but recovered rather quickly and tightened her grip on Sasuke and whispered. She knew she had to put the words as bluntly as possible so that his Anges side would understand.

"If you go to your mate now, he will die. Because of you." Sasuke widened his eyes at the blunt words. He almost cried at the thought of his mate dying. His mate dying because of him, he couldnt even process it in his head. He would die immediately if his mate died. Because of him. Finally his Anges side calmed down as Sasuke continued to stare at his feet.

When Mikoto was sure Sasuke had calmed down she continued.

"The reason you just felt your mate must be because he came into inheritance a while ago. If you go to your mate now, your Anges side will try to stop the pain your mate is going through, interrupting his wing formation. When the wing formation is interrupted, he will die. So you have to wait patiently until sunrise, when you are absolutely sure his transformation is complete."

When Mikoto finally released Sasuke, he doubled over and buried his head in his hands. Mikoto continued to rub his back trying to soothe her son.

When a rustled noise came, Sasuke slowly turned his head to the side. He saw his father's amazing wings flap twice before folding onto his back gracefully. A sting of guilt hit Sasuke as he realized that he almost attacked his mother. Sasuke hid his eyes behind his hands and let a low growl escape his mouth.

* * *

_Sasuke shifted his weight and realized a body was resting on his chest. Sasuke squinted for a while adjusting to the light peeking through the curtains before he turned his attention to the warm body hugging him. A bright blond mop of hair rested on his chest, clearly in deep sleep. His body had a tanned look making the skin look delicious. Though his body was a smaller frame than Sasuke's, his body was packed with the right amount of muscles on the arms. Sasuke finally lifted his head trying to take a peek at his face through those large lock of blond hair. As Sasuke tilted his head more to the side trying not to wake him up. Sasuke was an inch away from seeing his lips when the body suddenly stirred. He rolled over to the other side and lazily put on a shirt on the ground all the while showing Sasuke his back. Sasuke eagerly checked this delicious looking blond out shamelessly with a smirk making it's way from the corner of his lips._

_Suddenly the blond got up and made his way towards the door. Panic swelled up as Sasuke hesitantly covered himself with the sheet and walked towards the blond._

"_wait.. don't go! Please!"_

_The said blond seemed completely unaffected by Sasuke as he continued to walk towards the door. _

"_Naruto! Don't go! Naruto!"_

_This time the blonde turned around to look at Sasuke. Sasuke slowed his steps unconsciously as he slowly lost into the depth-less blue orbs. Naruto stared at Sasuke with an emotionless face before disappearing behind the door. Sasuke panicked and quickly opened the door to find a corridor with no doors. He quickly followed the corridor to find another corridor similar to the previous one. He soon started running completely forgetting he had no cloths. All his mind processed was that he had to find the blond no matter what. Sasuke turned every corner in hope that he'd be there. When he reached another dead end he fell on his knees. He buried his head in his hands. _

"_No.. NO .. NOOOO!"_

"No.. NO .. NOOOO!"

Tightly clutched eyes opened to reveal back dilated pupils. Sweat had formed around his face making his bangs stick onto his face, his pillow slightly damp. Sasuke sat up and gasped for air gripping his sheets if it was his life.

"Naruto..."

Mikoto slammed the door open and walked quickly towards Sasuke's bed.

"Oh thank god, I thought something had happened to you!"

Mikoto held her son's head and slowly guided his head towards the crook of her neck. Once Sasuke had settled Mikoto rubbed circles on Sasuke's back. Sasuke rested his hands on his mother's lap.

"Mother, I saw a dream. More like a nightmare."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Sasuke hesitated a bit and nodded. " There was a blonde boy, sleeping beside me. And then he started leaving. And... I tried to stop him but he just disappeared. I even knew his name. Naruto. I..." Sasuke felt his throat close up and swallowed the lump in his throat. He didnt know why but really wanted the blonde.

" Ah, thats your mate in your dreams, Sasuke." Mikoto chuckled and continued. " As we are a strong ancient family, even the unconscious bond between you and your mate is quite powerful. Powerful enough to let the dominant Anges see their mate via dreams. You can even faintly feel the mate, which in normal Anges it happens in the second phase. Your mate must be quite powerful as well for you to feel him this vividly."

Sasuke let a smile slip onto his handsome face and closed his eyes, remembering the blue gems that were Naruto's eyes. Soon he fell into a dream filled with his blonde. His Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke woke up from his sleep when his mother shifted slowly and laid his head on the pillow. She had stayed with him all night. Even though Sasuke had woken up Sasuke didnt let her know he was awake. When he was sure she had gone he slowly rose from his bed and rubbed his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair as he stared out of his window. It was almost sunrise. He could feel a grin creeping up on his face, settling instead for a smirk, because grinning was too un-Uchiha like.

He got up and opened the large French windows lined up on his room. Sasuke's large wings eased out from his back and fluttered a bit, as he got used to the feeling of wings free from all bounds. He stepped on the window and concentrated hard to find which direction his mate was in. He can vaguely feel his mate but he wanted the exact location. He activated his Sharingan and concentrated again. The morning sunlight spilled on his face and his perfectly muscled body. It didnt bother Sasuke that he only wore black sweatpants which hung lowly only his hips. (A/N: Let your imagination go wiiild people :O with biceps and abs and all the Sasuke hotness!)

Everything was a blur, as his vision sped through all the possible locations. And suddenly Sasuke opened his eyes. He had found his mate. He was in a large abandoned castle just a few kilometers away. Sasuke widened his wings and bend his knees and coiled up his muscles for the initial rush of flight. His large wings supported him as he flapped his wings a few times before he got adjusted and glided higher and higher into the sky.

Despite his training and perfect flying, this was his first time flying in the morning light. It felt great on his skin. It didn't have the burning sensation like the afternoon sun, nor was it the cold sensation of the night. It was just perfect. He enjoyed the breeze on his face, eyes closed, before opening his blood red eyes scanning below for the abandoned castle in his vision.

He kept a smirk on his face as he thought about finally scooping up his blond in his arms and taking him back to his castle. He will shower the blonde with love and affection. He already loved him the moment he saw him in his dreams.

* * *

Sasuke's smirk widened as the castle he had been searching for came into view. He had to fly for half an hour even with his high speed flying. He began to feel his blonde even more as he was confirmed that he was definitely in this castle. Sasuke saw an open window and gracefully landed on it. Sasuke peeked through the window to see a room filled with cloth covered furniture and a good amount of dust covering the cloth. Sasuke lightly jumped to the floor,folding his wings and walked toward the door. He opened the door with a little bit of force than needed and gracefully walked out of the room and followed the scent of, undoubtedly, his mate. The scent was driving him crazy already. But he forced himself and the Anges within to calm down as he walked towards the large door at the end of the corridor.

As soon as he pushed the large doors open, the scent of his mate hit him hard. He was very close to taking a step back but as he was an Uchiha he quickly recovered. And there he was. He was on the bed with his face hidden among the soft looking pillows surrounding him. However it didn't hide the pretty blonde hair within the cocoon of pillows. His bed looked rather messed up.

Sasuke quickly walked towards the bed and bent down near his mate. He rolled Naruto onto his arms and stared at his beautiful sleeping face. He stroked Naruto's cheek with the back his hand gently and Naruto unconsciously whimpered.

He really was an angel. He was the most beautiful being Sasuke had seen in his entire life and Sasuke has a seen a lot to beauty there is. He was even more beautiful than in his dream. Sasuke smiled to himself as he observed the sleeping blonde in his arms.

Naruto began to flutter his eyes and moaned. Sasuke bent down and whispered in his ear huskily.

"Hush Naru. It's alright. You're safe with me"

Naruto settled in Sasuke's arms after fidgeting and getting used to being in Sasuke's warmth. Sasuke smiled at the adorableness of the blond and quickly scooped up the blond in his arms and made his way towards the closed window. He kicked it with his leg and opened the window. He gracefully climbed on to the window and flew in the morning breeze towards his castle. With his mate. His Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke finally landed on his window which he left open. He landed swiftly and walked towards his bed. He placed the blonde on the bed and sat near him. Sasuke wondered how much of a sleeper Naruto was. He didn't wake up even though they had been in the air for half an hour. Sasuke smirked and went to the other side of the bed to join the blonde. As soon as he joined, the blonde rolled over to his side and hugged Sasuke, seeking more of the comfortable warmth. Sasuke was a little shocked at first but a smirk graced his face yet again and hugged the blonde much eagerly.

Sasuke traced the blonde's back where his wing were supposed to be there. He was quite disappointed when he found Naruto on his bed with his wings withdrawn. This fueled Sasuke's curiosity as he was much much eager to find Naruto's wing color now. I wasn't that he would dislike his mate just because he wasn't a pure blood. He was just honestly curious. After all, it was his mate they were talking about.

Sasuke drifted off to sleep inhaling his mate's soothing scent.

* * *

A loud shriek echoed through the large Uchiha castle and a few birds flew. Most people would have described it as a girl screaming but Naruto begged to differ. Oh and the said blond was currently pressed against the wall in front of the bed of the young Uchiha's room holding on to his right side in an attempt to calm him quickly beating heart. Naruto stared at the raven in horror as he etched an irritated look on his face and stared at the blond.

It all started when Naruto tried to move from the bed. When he couldn't he frowned. He struggled more but his attempts were in vain. He frowned as confusion flooded his mind. Half of his mind kept telling him to just sleep there with the comforting heat next to him. After all he hadn't slept this good for such a long time. As he snuggled deeper into the heat his consciousness kicked in. He slowly opened his eyes and first thing he noticed were the muscled arms draped lazily across his waist. And then Naruto followed the arm attached to a really really ..really..hot body. Naruto fought the urge to drool and followed his neck and finally a face. Naruto's breath hitched a little at the handsomeness of the other as just slept peacefully oblivious to the blond openly staring at him. Such a good looking man.

Wait.. man? Oh my god!Thats when Naruto became fully conscious of the situation and ran all the way to the furthest wall, all the while screaming. The raven haired man groaned heavily and slowly sat up rubbing his face. He gave a very irritated look at Naruto. All Naruto could do was just stare at him in fear and try to calm him beating heart down.

Just in time a small group of people slammed open Sasuke's door and prepared themselves for the worst. But all they saw was a very horrified blond boy pressed against a wall and a frowning Sasuke on the bed.

"It seems that Sasuke's mate is here. We better leave them alone."

* * *

Haaai! that is chaaapter twwo!

So guys what do you think? Is it baad? D:

Please tell me what to improve!

Leave a review as the only thing which makes me going is your reviews!

Stranger~


	3. Anges and their Mates

Hiyahaha! Heeeeere is the chapterrrrr! This is a present to all my viewers and reviewers T_T I love you guys! You really are my happiness ;D I swear D:

Haaai! I am so sorry for the delay -.- I had my results thrown in my way like shurikens D: So yeah.

I hope you guys like the chappy. I worked real hard on this guys T_T please be gentle.

Disclaimer : Not mine. Never will be mine.

Warning: boy x boy love.

* * *

As everyone shuffled out of Sasuke's room, Sasuke slowly rose up in all his graceful glory and strode towards Naruto, all the while his black ivory eyes gazing into Naruto's cerulean ones. Naruto could feel his knees starting to wobble just by being with the other in the room, despite it being an incredibly large room.

"Wait! What is going on? Don't come near me. What do you want?!"

Hyperventilating, sweating profusely and looking back and forth with wide eyes, Naruto tried to escape through the opening between Sasuke's arms and the bed.

Before Naruto could even take a step towards the door Sasuke closed the distance between himself and Naruto with both his hands beside Naruto's shoulders effectively trapping Naruto. Naruto pressed himself more to the wall as a _certain _raven haired male had invaded his privacy.

Sasuke unconsciously released a generous amount of pheromones as Naruto lowered his gaze, slightly panting. This action caused Sasuke to move his gaze from Naruto's alluring eyes to his parted pink lips, just waiting to be captured and abused by Sasuke. Sasuke tilted his head causing his nose to lightly brush against Naruto's soft cheeks. Naruto gasped a little but kept still as the other lowered his head to capture the waiting lips. Centimeters away and Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath on his face. Sasuke could almost hear the other's heart beating frantically in his ribcage.

A loud shriek echoed through Sasuke's room as Naruto snapped his head to the noise effectively bringing him to the reality of the situation he was in. It seemed a little Dragon bird had landed on the window for a rest. It was watching the show unfolding in front of it's eyes and decided to interrupt at the most intimate moment.

Naruto blinked at the little Dragon bird sitting innocently on the raven's window and then turned to blink at the raven. The said raven was glaring daggers at the completely oblivious little dragon bird. Naruto took this as a sign and pushed the raven before making a run for the door. Naruto opened the door hesitantly to find two slightly crouched people, each with a glass pressed to their ear. Naruto paused in his haste but hurriedly turned on his heels through an unfamiliar corridor when he heard a flapping sound. He figured if he turned around he might get caught, again.

Sasuke was not happy right now. Oh he was not happy at all! First his mate screams for the whole country.. no, the whole world to hear waking him up in not such a pleasant way. Well then, the second part was going in the right direction of wooing when some _stupid bird_ had to interrupt them. He was so close to kissing those lips. He had barely caught his balance, thanks to his wings which shot out immediately to gain his balance, when Naruto had pushed him. Or else he'd have landed on his ass. To make it worse when Naruto opened the door to find Mikoto and Kakashi pressing glasses to their ears in a clear but miserable attempt to listen to them.

"Erm.. Oh hi honey, I was just .." Mikoto trailed off and Kakashi finished it for her.

".. getting some water from the kitchen!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared at the little bird _still_ on his window. The nerve! When he felt his mother and Kakashi quickly move away from the room due to the anger radiating from Sasuke, He stomped towards the little bird. He stopped in front of the little minion who dared to anger the prince of the demon world. At the close proximity finally the little bird realized the anger radiating from the prince and looked up at Sasuke's face just as he batted away the bird making the bird loose balance. It flapped it's little wings furiously to regain it's balance and when found, it scurried away from Sasuke's window as far as possible.

Sasuke smirked to himself at the victory. Deserved the little bastard right. He was very tempted to do the evil "Muwahaha" laugh but restrained himself. He quickly rushed to the bathroom to get freshened up. He sighed as he remembered he still had to find his little mate, for a second time. Oh why, why was Sasuke getting tortured like this.

* * *

Oh where has he landed now? Naruto continued his journey to find a door through the dimly lit corridors. There were hardly any windows. Was this castle the size of a huge town? He had already walked through so many corridors! These corridors seemed to go on forever. Naruto touched his stomach as a loud grumbling sound echoed through the corridor.

'I wish Iruka was here, he'd make me ramen.' Naruto thought to himself before snapping his head up to realize Iruka was still at the castle.

Iruka! How had he completely forgotten about Iruka! He must be going nuts with worry by now. He had to find a way out of this castle. Naruto started running down the corridor as the new adrenaline pumped through his body.

* * *

After what it seemed to be an hour of running through the corridors Naruto was tired! At this rate he wasn't going to find a door even in a month. The maids and servants wasn't much of a help either. There were hardly any servant seen. If spotted, whenever he tried to talk, they would go away after a small bow mumbling a barely audible apology.

And Naruto was completely and utterly lost. He wandered here and there. There was only one way left. He'd have to go to that Dark haired bastard and beg him to send him back to his castle. Or perhaps he could go to that dark haired woman in front of the door. He was about to turn around and retrace his steps when a smell hit his sensitive nose. That smell, he can never mistake. The smell of ramen. Oh lovely ramen. Naruto sniffed the air as he started moving through the corridors as if he knew the corridors by heart. He moved through the complex corridors without hesitation and ended up in front of a large kitchen. It was excessively large, it wasn't even close to the kitchen in Naruto's castle. Naruto stared wide eyes before slowly moving through the kitchen in almost a cautious manner. He could hear a slight humming reverberating through the large kitchen but his attention was quickly caught by the heavenly ramen in a pot. The smell was almost mind bogglingly delicious.

"Who are you?" Naruto's head snapped to the owner of the voice. It was a slightly chubby man with large swirls on both his cheeks. He was wearing a normal Chef uniform with a name tag on the right side. His dirty brown hair was mostly covered with a large chef cap but some bits managed to poke out.

"Erm.. I am Naruto. Naruto uzumaki." Naruto gave a large grin and held his hand out. The chubby man gave a suspicious look and finally accepted his hand with a smile.

"Chouji Akimichi. What brings you into the kitchen. Do you need something?"

" I was wondering.. if you could make me some Ramen. I smelled it and followed the smell" Naruto looked at his feet to hide the blush crawling onto his face.

Chouji gave a hearty laugh and replied with a yes of course. He took out another pot and started preparing Miso Ramen.

"So what brings you to Uchiha Castle?"

"Well, I was kidnapped by this dark haired bastard. Argh. Like he has the right to just take me away. I woke up in his bed! So I ran away from him! Hah! Serves the bastard right for kidnapping me!" Naruto seemed to be in his own little world ranting about the so called "dark haired bastard" but chouji didn't give it much thought as he continued to make Naruto his second bowl.

Naruto's loud ranting was interrupted by the sound of a female voice.

"Ah! Naruto-kun!" There stood a beautiful woman in a dress fitted around her mid waist. She smiled at Naruto lovingly and walked towards him.

"Mikoto-sama!" Chouji bowed deeply and Naruto hurried to do the same. Naruto was midway in bowing when Mikoto held both Naruto's shoulders and hugged him.

Naruto's eyes widened and stayed in the embrace with his hands awkwardly sticking out from the sides. Mikoto pulled back.

"Naruto-kun, take a walk with me neh?"

"Uh.. Sure." Naruto followed the dark haired woman out to the corridors. They walked in silence before Mikoto stopped and turned around to face Naruto. Naruto stood nervously as Mikoto started inspecting his shirt.

"Dear, your cloths has been ripped. It must have ripped last night due to your transformation. Come, we'll get you new cloths." Naruto stood there for a little while. Transformation?

"What.. what transformation?" At this Mikoto stopped and started at Naruto.

"What do you know about Anges?" Mikoto studied Naruto's face hard as Naruto wrecked his brain for what the hell an Anges was.

Mikoto smiled at the fidgeting blond and took hold of his hand and dragged him towards a room. Once inside she started going through a cupboard filled with what seemed like brand new shirts and trousers, humming to a random tune. Majority of the cloths were black or blue. Mikoto turned around with folded clothes and handed them to Naruto indicating the changing area. Naruto took the given cloths and headed to change his cloths.

Naruto continued changing in what seemed like a small storage room while confusion kept building inside of his head. ' First I find myself in this bastard's bed, then a woman comes and gets all huggy on me and lends me cloths. And what the hell did she mean by that .. err.. Angs thing? Urgh. This castle is getting weirder and weirder minute by minute!'

Naruto slightly pouted as he pulled the high neck black sleeveless shirt over his head. Naruto didnt bother even touching his hair since he knew he'd have to have a war if he tried to untangle his blond hair.

Naruto opened the door to find Mikoto seated on a comfortable looking chair waiting patiently for him. When she saw Naruto she did something similar to a squeal making Naruto blush.

"Ah Naruto-kun! You look so lovely. Now shall we go to the library? I'm sure you have a lot of questions to ask." Mikoto gave Naruto a sugary smile and headed for the door. Naruto hurried after her. They walked in a comfortable silence till they reached the library.

Mikoto pushed the large doors with little pressure and slipped through the slowly widening doors. Once Naruto entered the size of the library made him gape. He was so into absorbing the floor to ceiling cupboards with neatly stacked books that he didn't notice two pairs of eyes observing with amusement. One particular pair eying him with lust. Naruto whirled around and finally noticed the two sitting patiently at one of the few circular tables placed randomly in the large library. He quickly made his way towards the table and quickly took notice of the smirking Uchiha leaning back with one of his legs draped over the other. His eyes clearly ravishing Naruto in his mind.

Naruto frowned when he noticed that the only chair available was the one infront of the smirking Uchiha. _Well atleast I dont have to sit next to him. This is better. _

"Naruto-kun, you must be wondering what you're doing in this castle." Mikoto paused and continued when Naruto nodded. " Do you know what an Anges is?"

"N..no"

"Anges are beings similar to humans but they differ in many ways. For instance, An Anges has wings and when angry, claws and sharp teeth. An Anges comes to inheritance on their 17th or 18th birthday. There are two types of Anges. Dominant ad Submissive. All dominants are males while Submissive can be both male and female. When inheritance hits them they go through large waves of pain. This is because their wing bone is attaching itself onto the shoulder blade permanently. This is not the only change in an Anges. Dominant ones claims the muscular characteristics like widening of shoulders, vibrancy of their eyes for wooing and swelling of their private parts." Naruto blushed madly to Sasuke's pleasure, and Mikoto just smirked. "Submissive males become more feminine, like slight curving of the body, and longer hair and of course vibrancy of the eyes.

Now, Dominant Anges are quite sensitive when it comes to their mates. Dominant Anges cannot live without their mate once they have felt or seen their mates. If the dominant is deprived from any physical contact the dominant will likely to die from depression in a week . If the submissive rejects the dominant they are likely to suicide themselves to please their mates. Rejection doesn't only effect the dominant, it also effects the submissive. The submissive will feel empty their whole life but doesn't die." Mikoto was about to continue when Naruto interrupted.

"But...why are you...?" Mikoto looked at the confusion building up in Naruto's blue orbs and smiled.

"Because I am an Anges, Sasuke is one, and So are you. To be exact you are my son's mate."

"Eh?"

* * *

I'm so sorry guys I had to end it here D: but it's been so many days I had to give something to you right? :D

You guys tell me which part you like the most neh? :3 so I can work on those parts and increase the parts you like in the next chapter :3

Okay now bye! Please review! 3

Stranger ~


End file.
